Tag-Team
Tag-Team was the Fifth Episode of the First Season. It was written by Normal Spinrad. Summary The Marshalls attempt to further befriend and perhaps civilize their Pakuni neighbors. Plot The Marshall's and the Pakuni learn to cooperate and "tag team" some Dinosaurs in order to give each other the opportunity to escape them. Having gained their trust, the Marshall's then teach the Pakuni how to harvest the giant carrots that grow in the jungle. The Marshall's have harnessed Dopey and are using him to pull their cart. Dopey is not a very diligent worker, eventually Rick frees him from the rope harness, telling him "you're fired". Free, Dopey soon wanders off. The Marshall's pull the cart to a bed of enormous carrots, and use a rope thrown over a tree branch as a pulley to uproot one of the two-foot carrots. They place the carrot on the cart and go to harvest turnips. Holly complains that she doesn't like carrots or turnips, but Rick reminds her that "it's better than starving". When they return to the cart with a giant turnip, their carrot is gone. The Marshall's put their turnip on the cart and go to get another one. As they return with a second turnip, they spy the Pakuni stealing their first turnip from the cart and chase after them. Meanwhile, nearby, Dopey has caught Grumpy's eye. Holly recognizes Cha-Ka among the Pakuni, as Will and Rick get in a shouting match with the two larger Pakuni. Dopey crashes into the clearing, pursued by Grumpy, who then chases the group. At a fork in the path, the group splits, with Cha-Ka and the Marshall's in one group and the remaining two Pakuni in the other, leaving Grumpy frozen in confusion, looking left and right, unable to decide which group to chase. Cha-Ka runs past Grumpy to rejoin the other Pakuni, and Grumpy follows. Will and Holly then do the same trick, luring Grumpy away from the Pakuni. The game of tag continues until another dinosaur, Big Alice, arrives on the scene. Will, Holly, and Cha-Ka attempt to lure the dinosaurs together, hoping that they will fight each other. The dinosaurs meet across the crevasse, while the young Marshall's and Cha-Ka slide into the crevasse and hide below on a ledge while the dinosaurs bellow their threats, unable to reach each other. Rick tries to communicate a rescue plan to the two older Pakuni. He asks them to draw Grumpy away from the crevasse while he lowers his rope to rescue Will, Holly, and Cha-Ka. Rick is not confident that the Pakuni understood him, but decides to go ahead, hoping the Pakuni will figure out what is needed. They do, and soon Grumpy chases after the Pakuni while Big Alice bellows. Rick completes his rescue in the nick of time, just before Grumpy returns. As the Marshall's return to High Bluff with Cha-Ka, they again meet the older Pakuni. Initially suspicious, Rick convinces them to shake hands and declares them "friends." In order to prevent future misunderstandings and theft, Rick tells Will that he is going to teach the Pakuni how to harvest vegetables. The full group arrives back at the carrot bed. One of the Pakuni attempts to take Will's carrot and falls down. As he does so, Dopey plucks the carrot off his chest. They all get a good laugh as they realize that Dopey likes carrots too. The Marshall's then demonstrate their carrot-harvesting technique and the Pakuni are able to copy it and harvest a carrot of their own, and the groups go their separate ways. Message * Coming up Cast * Spencer Milligan as Rick Marshall * Wesley Eure as Will Marshall * Kathy Coleman as Holly Marshall * Philip Paley as Cha-Ka * Sharon Bair as Sa * Joe A. Giamalva as Ta Dinosaurs * Alice * Dopey * Grumpy Trivia * Coming up Category:Original TV Series Episode Category:Original TV Series Season 1 Category:Episodes